Samotny tydzień.
Jest to niekanoniczne opowiadanie, które zostało napisane ze względu na to, że Kane wyjechał na wakacje a Slodki nie mógł się nudzić przez tyle czasu. Poniżej rozpoczyna się rozdział I, będą One ukazywane w duży odstępach, żeby Cię nie kusiło ciekawe rozpoczęcie xD Aha, te opka będą typowo robione pod Ciebie, czyli będą te wszystkie Ghosty, Price'y, Soapy, Reznowy, Gazy, bronie M4A1, kowboje itp. itd. Rozdział I Ferdek: Panie boczek! Umcia-umcia, pękła gumcia, no! Slodki: Chłopaki! Dziś jedziemy do dżungli wraz z Kane'm i Kapitanem Pricem! Boczek: Orzesz w dupę weża! A ja żem już krokiety robił! Slodki: Krokiety?! Panie Boczek, a to co innego! Ferdek: *chwyta za krokieta ale nad czymś się zastanawia* Boczek: Panie, bierzesz pan, czy nie? Bo jak pan nie bierzesz to ja biere! Ferdek: Panie Boczek, biorę! Slodki: Kurwa no, jeść i nie gadać!!! Ferdek: Nie obrażaj, dobre?! Slodki: No, zjedlim, a teraz do autobusa i jedziem!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ferdek: Idziem, idziem, idziem! Slodki: Tyłek, tyłek, tyłek! Boczek: Kiełbacha, kiełbacha, kiełbacha! Slodki: Gdzie?! Boczek: Na stole, w mordę jeża! Slodki: Chłopaki, wracajmy do jedzenia! Boczek: Dobra kiełbaska, krakowska, w mordę jeża! Ferdek: Ale pan to się na kiełbaskach znasz, no nie? Boczek: Panie, jak nie jak tak! Slodki: Panie Boczek, a ogóracha może? Masz pan? Boczek: No panie, no pewnie, że mam! A co?! Chcesz pan? Slodki: Panie Boczek, dawaj mnie pan ogóra! Boczek: Trzymaj pan! Ferdek: Panie Boczek, ale pan tu umiesz dobrze zakisić ogóra, no nie? Slodki: No Pan Boczek to ma takie zajebiste ogóry, że myślę sobie, ho ho! Slodki: Dobra, kurwa mać, jedziemy do tego Kane'a! Ferdek: Dobra! Chłopaki, wsiadamy do samolota i lecim! Slodki: Kurwa mać! Jak ja bez Kane'a polecę do chuja jebanego?! Ferdek: Chuj wie! Boczek: Panie Ferdek, a może by tak Wesołka sprowadzić? Slodki: Wesołka nie! On przychodzi nie wiadomo kiedy i nie wiadomo gdzie! Ferdek: Hmmm.... Slodki: Co zrobim?! Boczek: Myśl Boczek, myśl...O! Wiem! Pojedźmy samochodem! Slodki: To jest zajebisty pomysł! Do samochoda! Kane: Koledzy, zgłoście się! Slodki: Właśnie wsiadamy do samochoda! Kane: Kurwa, będziecie jechać 15 godzin, czemu nie polecicie?! Slodki: No bo nie ma kto być drugim pilotem, w dupę węża! Kane: Ghost będzie u Was za 15 minut! Slodki: oho, wykurwiście! Kane: Kane, bez odbioru! Boczek: Ej, Slodki! Jak my mamy 15 minut czekać to chodź, zjemy jeszcze tego ziemniaka cośmy wczoraj w Żabce kupili! Ferdek: Panie Boczek! Dawaj pan, wpierdalamy! Slodki: Ale zajebiste! Ghost: Chłopaki?! Slodki: Kurwa, chować to!!! Boczek: No! Schowane, w dupę węża! Ghost: Ooo, chłopaki! No dawajta! Lecim! Slodki: Ooo, Simon! Cześć! Ghost: No cześć, cześć. Slodki: Kane, zgło-K-Kane? Ferdek: Co jest do chuja? Slodki: Kane się nie odzywa... Ghost: Może mają jakieś problemy techniczne, to nic takiego! Boczek: To co? Lecimy, w dupę węża? Ghost: Lecim na Szczecin! Boczek: Ucho słonia w dupie węża! Na grillownii się podwędza! (sam wymyśliłem :D) Ghost: Jadłem żem kiedyś, wykurwiste! Ale tera lecim! Slodki: Do samolota! Ferdek: Lecim, lecim do góry! Ghost: Jo, musim się wzbić! Slodki: Ghost, ile będziemy lecieć? Ghost: Około 15 minut! Slodki: A co u Price'a ostatnio słychać? Ghost: Wszystko u niego w porządku! Slodki: No i wykurwiście! Ferdek! Masz kontakt z Kanem? Ferdek: Kurwa jego mać! Ani jednego słowa! Ghost: Co do cholery?! Slodki: Szlag by to! Kurwa jego mać! Tam leżą ranni Kane, Kamarov, Gaz i Price! Wisi tam flaga Makarowa, i pełno tam żołnierzy! Ghost: Szlag! Musimy wylądować gdzieś dalej... Jeśli wyskoczymy w tym miejscu...zginiemy! To samobójstwo... Koniec rozdziału I . Jezu...Wyobraź sobie, że mogę już nie żyć. Jeśli tak jest, pamiętaj, że napewno się jeszcze spotkamy po drugiej stronie! Rozdział II Slodki: Kurwa mać! Ghost, ląduj do chuja jebanego!!! Boczek: W mordę jeża, to te gnoje są! Ferdek: Spokojnie, panie Boczek, będzie dobrze! Weźmiemy, kurwa jego mać, M4A1 i się skończy, z debilami! Slodki: Może macie rację? Ghost, M1911! Ghost *Podał Slodkiemu* Tu wylądujemy... Ferdek: Patrzcie! Slodki: Makarow, ty skurwysynie! Coś ty narobił gnoju jeden? Kane: Slodki, zgłoś się... Slodki: Kane?! Kane: Widziałem jak przelatujecie... Wracajcie...I tak jestem już trupem. Slodki: Kane! Wrócimy po Ciebie! Co z resztą oddziału? Kane: Przetrwał tylko Kamarov, jeden zaginiony...Soap próbował odebrać Desert Eagle Makarowowi...Zginął. Po tym zastrzelił Soap'a. Gaz próbował uciec...Już nie wrócił, słyszałem tylko strzały oddane w jego kierunku, uznałem go za zaginionego. Równie dobrze może nie żyć jak żyć... Slodki: Co z Kamarovem?! Kane: Ciężko ranny...Może wykrwawić się w każdej chwili. Makarow postrzelił go w brzuch. Uciekajcie póki możecie! Slodki: Nie uciekniemy, wiesz o tym! Bez odbioru! Ferdek: Musimy się pospieszyć, bo Kamarov się wykrwawi! Slodki: Ale najpierw z jemy przysmaki Boczka! Boczek: Jak nie jak tak, w dupę węża? Laki-flaki moje ulubiene!!! Slodki: Wpierdalamy! Ferdek: *wpierdala* Slodki: *wpierdala* Boczek: *wpierdala* Ghost: *wpierdala* Slodki: Dobra, koniec! Laki-flaki zjedzone! A tera idziem! Ferdek: Panie Boczek, nie bój pan żaby jeszcze coś zjemy! Boczek: No to dawajcie, bierzemy M1911 z tłumikami przyklejonymi taśmą i napierdalamy, ale potem będzie tylko kiełbasa, browary i innej towary! Ferdek: No pewnie, że tak! Slodki: Dobra...Panie Boczek! Schowajmy się za tymi skrzyniami i poobserwujmy! Ferdek: Kuźwa jego mać! Czy to naprawdę Oni?! Slodki: Kowboje! Ale co Makarow i kowboje tu robią?! Ferdek: Chuj wie! Ghost: Musimy znaleźć Kane'a i Kamarova! Grozi im niebezpieczeństwo! Slodki: Nie dopuszczę, żeby Makarow uciekł. Musimy zrobić dziurę nożem w tych beczkach z benzyną, a potem podpalić! Ferdek: Masz rację, chuje nawet się nie zorientują! Boczek: A ja mam lepsze jajca, zamiast benzyny możemy wlać im tam musztardę, w dupę węża! Slodki: Zajebisty pomysł, ale nie mamy tyle musztardki! Boczek: W mordę jeża! Wiedziałem, że czegoś żem zapomniał! Ghost: Dobre, podpalamy tę benzynę i idziem! ---- 10 minut później Ferdek: Dobra! Robota skończona! Spierdalamy stąd! Slodki: Gdzie tu może być Kane?! Boczek: Szukajmy to znajdziemy! Ferdek: Slodki, patrz tam leży Gaz! Slodki: Kurwa! Nie żyje...Idziemy dalej, gdzieś tu będzie Kane! Boczek: Tam jest, w dupę węża! Kane: Mówiłem, że macie uciekać! Slodki: Szlag! Co z Kamarovem?! Kane: Kowboje gdzieś go zabrali... Makarow: Odłóżcie broń... Koniec Rozdziału II . Rozdział III Makarow: ...Odłóżcie broń! Slodki: Nigdy, głupi ultranacjonalisto! Makarow: Kowboje! Bandyta: Rączki to góry, suki! Kane: Jest OK, Slodki...Odłóżcie broń! Boczek: Co jest grane, w dupę węża?! Ferdek: Ja Wam dam... Makarow: Mamy waszego psa! Pojmaliśmy go z waszej siedziby! Slodki: Ty sukinsynu! Riley: Haaaau! Slodki: Zostaw go!!! Hal, tu... Odciąłeś naszą łączność?! Makarow: Naturalnie! Slodki: Dobra...Wygrałeś, strzelaj we mnie...Strzelaj! Makarow: Gdyby to było takie proste! Najpierw wstrzyknę twojemu psu najróżniejsze bakterie i wirusy...Zginie w męczarni! Kane: Ty gnoju! Gdzie zabrałeś Kamarova?! Makarow: Raczej nie żyje...Odbył kąpiel w kwasie siarkowym. Slodki: ZGINIESZ!!! Makarow: Wątpię, śledzimy każdy Wasz ruch...Wiemy kiedy tu przelatywaliście... Slodki: Zaraz...Gdzie Ghost?! Makarow: Kto? *WYBUCH NA LOTNISKU* Makarow: Szlag! Gnoje! Wysadziliście moje lotnisko?! MOJE?! Zapłacicie za to... *strzał w brzuch Slodkiego, Ferdka i Boczka* Makarow: Psa wsadzić do tamtej klatki, ich związać i położyć obok tego ciecia! IDZIEMY! Slodki: Kurwa...Kane! Co my teraz zrobimy?! Kane: Slodki, Boczek, Ferdek...Przez bardzo długi czas mówiłem Wam, że może nadejść taki dzień, w którym nie będziemy mogli nic zrobić, nikt nie nie będzie mógł nam pomóc...Walczyliśmy godnie i oddanie, pamiętajcie o tym, i wiedzcie, że rodzina królewska i każdy Brytyjczyk będzie o nas pamiętał...O Naszym poświęceniu, nie można nas złamać, byliśmy najlepsi, lepszych nie będzie...pamiętajcie o tym! Boczek: W mordę jeża! Najbardziej się o Riley'a boję! Ferdek: To prawda, biedne psisko! Slodki: Rozumiemy Cię, Kane...Musimy przetrwać! Kane: Nie wiem czy się uda, Slodki... Ghost: Makarow, gnoju jeden!!! Wypuść ich! Weź mnie! Makarow: Chciałbyś, co? Nikt nie rozwala moich samolotów, NIKT! *strzał w głowę* Slodki: GHOST!!! Makarow: Haha! Ale dostał! Makarow: Ty gnoju, haha, dobre sobie... Który następny? Kane: Wlad...Wladek...Makaronie ty jeden. Słuchaj no...Mówisz, że widzicie wszystkich, którzy zbliżą się do waszego terena, co? Makarow: No tak, a co?! Kane: Heh. Zabawne...A co sądzisz o takich co pojawiają się nie wiadomo kiedy, gdzie i jak? Makarow: Co? Kane: O na przykład na tamtym wzgórzu stoi taki jeden z RPG, nie widzisz? Wesoły Wesołek: Cześć Wam! Ooo, Makarow? A wiesz co o tobie w monopolowym u Tadka gadają?! Że ty w locie umisz rakietę złapać no to łap, ruska dzido! *strzał z RPG pod nogi Makarowa* Kane: Wesołek! Pozabijaj tych kowboi! Wesoły Wesołek: Cooo?! Aaa, kowboi, tak! Kowboj: *strzały z AK-74-u* GGGGGIIIIIIŃŃŃŃŃŃŃ!!!!! Wesoły Wesołek: Haha! Ale głupie te kowboje. Nie wiedzą, że ode mnie się strzały odbijają, downy! Kane: No! A tera wypuść Rileya i Nas rozwiąż! Wesoły Wesołek: Robi się! Już! Riley: Hau-hau-hau! Ferdek: *Plujnięcie na Makarowa* Dzida! Kane: Dobra! Wykurwiście! A tera bierzem M4A1 i napierdalamy do kowboi, jebanych! Slodki: Hoho, zemścimy się za nich wszystkich! Kane: Wesołek, raporta mnie składaj. Wesoły Wesołek: Więc zauważyłem jeszcze Dragowicza i Krawczenka! Slodki: Jeszcze tych dwóch gnojków tu brakowało! Kane: Jebani...Trzeba będzie ich pozabijać, jebanych skurwysynów! Slodki: Ale najpierw coś zjemy, panie Boczek! Boczek: Laki-flaki moje ulubiene! Ferdek: *wpierdala* Boczek: *wpierdala* Riley: *wpierdala* Kane: *wpierdala* Slodki: *wpierdla* Kane: Ale zajebiste flaki! Slodki: Zobaczcie, Makarow się rusza! Makarow: Nie, nie! To jest ściema! Kane: Ferdek, wisz co masz robić! Ferdek: Trochę kultury w dupę jebane!!! Ty, kurwa, dziadu jeden pierdolony, ty! Kurwa, obdartusie jeden! Ty, zawszony, kurwa!!! To nie jest żadna ściema, tylko miejskie muzeum kultury osobistej, świątynia kultury, kurwa, sztuki! Ty, pokurwie jeden, ty! Dziadu jeden, ty! Ściągnij bereta z głowy, w świątyni jesteś, ty! Co się, kurwa, gapisz?! *Slodki zrzucił mu bereta z głowy* No! Makarow: Dobra, dobra! Tam mają namiota Krawczenko i Dragowicz! Ferdek: Dziękuję! Kane: *strzał w głowę z M1911* Odjebany! Slodki: To co idziemy do nich?! Kane: Tak, możemy iść do jebanych skurwysynów! Chuje! Ferdek: Dobra, idziem tędy! Kane: Kurwa, tam idą dziady! Slodki: Co robimy?! Kane: Patrzmy gdzie idą, chuje jebane! Boczek: W mordę jeża, to są te wypierdki?! Kane: Jo, kurwa chuje! Ferdek: Schowajmy się i patrzmy dokąd idą! Slodki: A gdzie Wesołek?! Kane: Widzisz tamtą wieżę strażniczą? Slodki: Tak! Kane: A tego strzelca w niej? Slodki: Jo! Kane: To Wesołek, czeka na nasz znak...Wtedy odda strzała! Koniec rozdziału III Hehe . Rozdział IV Kane: ...Odda strzała! Slodki: Kurwa jego zajebana mać była! Nieźleś to wymyślił! Ferdek: Kurwa mać! Zara ich zgubimy do chuja jebanego! Boczek: Dobra! Chłopaki, w mordę jeża! Kogo najpierw rozjebać?! Kane: Chyba Krawczenka! Slodki: No chyba tak! Bo On zabił swoją siostrę! Boczek: Ale mu się dostanie od taty! Ferdek: Jo! Wyślemy go do taty i dostanie karę! 2 tygodnie na komputer! Boczek: Panie Ferdek, świetny pomysł, w dupę węża! Kane: Dobra, to idziemy za Krawczenkiem! Slodki: Przemieszczajmy się między tymi czołgami, jebanymi! Ferdek: Panowie, a może by tak te czołgi też spalić?! Kane: Lepiej nie, bo jak to zobaczą...Wiem! Nie podpalajmy ale możemy zrobić dziurę w baku i benzyna wycieknie! Slodki: O! To jest zajebisty pomysł! Boczek: A ja żem już tak właśnie myślał o czymś takim, w mordę jeża! Slodki: No! Zrobione, idziem dalej za Krawczenkiem! Kane: Idzie?! Slodki: Chyba tak!!! Ferdek: To jest, kurwa, On ja Ci mówię! Boczek: Jak ma krzywy ryj to pewnie on. Kane: Panie Boczek, dobrze pan gadasz! Boczek: To co, ruszamy w dupę węża! Reznow: Pssst...Kane, Slodki, Ferdek, Boczek! Wszyscy razem: REZNOW?! Reznow: To ja! Polował na te zwierzęta od dwóch dni...Musimy to zakończyć...Dragowicz, Krawczenko, ci 'ludzie' muszą umrzeć... Kane: O! Jest Krawiecczenko! Slodki: *zabił Kawczenkę z pepeszy* ZA TO, ŻE NIE WBIJAŁAŚ NA CZATA TO JUŻ KONIEC >:D PS: ŚLEDŹ WIADOMOŚCI I SPRAWDZAJ CZY SIĘ NIE ROZBIŁEM GDZIEŚ, W DUPĘ WĘŻA XD Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Niekanoniczne